The invention relates to cycles, including tricycles, and more particularly to customer friendly simplified assembly systems, including no-tool quick assembly apparatus and methods.
The invention arose out of development efforts directed toward simplified assembly of cycles, including tricycles and the like. Shipping a cycle in fully assembled condition is typically cost-prohibitive, and hence the cycle is usually shipped in pieces, which in turn requires assembly either at the retail outlet or at home by the consumer. There is an increasing demand for simplified, quick assembly. There is also demand for fool-proof assembly, particularly by parents when the rider is a child, to ensure a safe, reliable, properly assembled unit. There is also demand for relatively child-proof disassembly, i.e. preventing disassembly by the child, but permitting disassembly by an adult.
The present invention provides a simplified, quick mounting assembly for a cycle, including a tricycle. In the preferred embodiment, the invention enables assembly without tools. Also in the preferred embodiment, the invention enables assembly only in a prescribed manner, to prevent improper installation. In preferred form, assembly is accomplished by a simple snap-in insertion step, and affirmative installation feedback is provided by an audible and tactile click confirming snap-in alignment and engagement, and proper, successful installation. Also in the preferred embodiment, disassembly is relatively child-proof Furthermore, the invention also lowers shipping cost by enabling more compact, lower profile packaging in pre-assembled condition.